Before The Cameras
by SlowMotionAccident
Summary: Kaitlyn doesn't like Gabe Saporta...no really! Besides she's fairly certain he's got something going on with Pete Wentz anyway. Welcome to the world of attending school with the FBR bands! Just rated M to be safe with the language, because I never know
1. New Kids

**A/N: This is my first story so it's probably pretty terrible...but I need to do something that isn't studying for exams and this happened=D Basically theses people (see below) go to school with a lot of the FBR bands and drama ensues...sort of. Anywho these are just the characters I made up so onwards.**

…

Kaitlyn Knox- 5'4, long wavy chestnut brown hair with a big, sweeping side fringe. Big blue doe eyes, a heart shaped face, plump lips, nose has a slight bump, curvy. Lives with her mum, dad and older sister. Is17 years old, a junior (I think your 17 in your junior year in America, I'm Irish so I don't know), likes all genres of music, except trance. Tends to dress in skinny/ripped jeans, a t-shirt and then a checked shirt over that. Loves photography. Also known as Katy. Can be overly sarcastic. Is an uncoordinated klutz.

Jamie Henderson- 5'8, naturally dark brown hair but dies it blonde, falls to her shoulders, full fringe, blue/green eyes, striking face but very pretty, quite skinny. Follows the boho chic trend. Plays the guitar and sings. Lives with her mum and has two older brothers. Nicknamed Jello. Is also 17 and her favourite genre is indie rock. Outgoing and slightly crazy. Has a huge crush on William, but despite this flirts with every guy she sees.

Niamh Daly- 5'7, very curly auburn hair, model skinny, dark brown eyes, gorgeous pixie like face, listens to a lot of rap and R'n'B. Lives with her mother and father and has a younger brother and sister. Is 17, likes Alex and dresses in a very vintage inspired way. Called Smeev or Neevy is your Kaitlyn. Very bubbly and happy.

Robert Graham- 6'0, 17, jagged bowl cut hair, almost silver in colour, gray eyes, handsome face with a slightly to big nose, lean body, listens to a lot of classic rock. Once again is 17. Lives with his mum and dad, has an older brother and sister. Brutally honest and a little naïve. Bickers like an old married couple with Kaitlyn.

Finn McCall- 5'11, brown afro, very skinny, quite good looking, brown eyes, lives next door to Kaitlyn. Has a younger brother, lives with his parents, listens mainly to heavy metal and classic rock. Quiet until he gets to know you. 17 like the others, can drive.


	2. Obnoxiously tall

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people here except for the ones you don't recognize, all the rest belong to themselves._

Before the Cameras

Every girl has had a moment when they've seen one guy and their mind has gone blank of everything but him. In fact 99% of them have this happen to them quite frequently. Well I'm part of the 1% who, while noticing a guy is good looking, frankly couldn't give a shit; they don't like a guy easily. I've had one crush before in my life…when I was 9. It lasted a week till he put gum in my hair and I punched him. I decided it would be best to part ways after that. So imagine my surprise when I was just minding my own business, working my shift as a cashier in Barns and Noble when a group of guys (literally) tumble in, laughing loudly and head towards the comic book section, a place I know well, and my attention is stolen away from Hellboy, by HIM.

He was tall, obnoxiously tall, 6 foot 4 at least, tan, with perfect straight white teeth and thick black hair. My eyes travel up and down him and I notice he's lean, clad in gray skinny jeans, a yellow t-shirt and a purple hoody with converse on his feet…I'm pretty sure I'm drooling right now. Though all the while I had an annoying buzzing in the back of my head that said I knew him from somewhere. Infact the whole group looked familiar, all 7 of them.

I'm not sure how long I stood there blatantly fantasizing about him, all I know is it lasted till the group suddenly exploded laughing and I heard it. His laugh. It sounded like he was gasping for air, a laugh that distinctly belonged to one person, Gabe Saporta.

'Well hell,' I thought, 'I don't see him for one summer and now I find him attractive!'

In all truthfulness I should have recognized him at the beginning. Sure he's grown more (how that's possible I don't know because he was already damn tall and towering over the rest of us) and he's always been gorgeous, I'll admit that, though now he's just drool worthy. Downside is he's…well…a _bit_ of a man-whore. He'll flirt with anything that has breasts and is over the age of 16 and alive. So much for finding a guy I could date and actually LIKE, not just hope I'll like eventually, because Gabe Saporta knows just how to piss me off and we've never even talked before.

This would imply that the guys surrounding him are Ryland, Alex, Nate, Pete, Patrick and William. So that means…yeah there's Jamie standing by fiction, completely ignoring the little old lady she'd just been helping in favour of drooling over William. I chuck a paper ball at her head to snap her out of it before the woman, or our boss, notices her line of sight.

'Gah!' She screamed, jumping a few inches in to the air, bringing the attention of the guys to her, and turned to me, 'What the hell Knox?'

As everyone's eyes switched to me I put on my best innocent face and pointed to my chest, 'Aww you're so cute,' Jamie simpered sarcastically, 'I know it was you!' I just smiled and looked back at my comic, determinedly avoiding staring at a certain Hispanic male.

A few moments later I felt someone's eyes on me and when I glanced up, I nearly jumped backwards in shock. Gabe was standing in front of me flashing his 'jump me now' smile, and I was having a bit of trouble not obeying it.

'How can I help you?' I asked, putting on my perfected work voice.

He just handed me the comics as he blatantly checked me out. Yep, there's the Saporta I know.

I went to ring them up and when I was done he'd grabbed my Hellboy and was reading it.

'Do you mind?' I bit out.

He just smiled again, 'Not many girls read this.' There was now a gleam in his eyes I didn't quite like, it gave of the impression he was about to eat me. Not a comforting thought.

'That you know of. Now would you like to make another sexist statement and continue to ogle my breasts or are you happy to take your purchase and leave?' I smirked, ha score one to Kaitlyn.

'Nice talking to you to bonito.' He winked at me and walked back to his friends.

'What the hell does bonito mean?' I said, once I'd gotten through screaming like a fan girl in my head, at having him wink at me (I need to work on that).

Niamh, finally appearing out of the break room, gave me a look, 'Talking to yourself again Katy?'

'Haha, no. Gabe called me bonito and I haven't a clue what it means.' I mumbled, watching Jamie as she tried in vain to explain the difference between Twilight and The Vampire Diaries to a middle aged mother.

'Gabe? As in Saporta, the man whore extraordinaire? The boy who you've despised for years?' She asked me, eyes wide.

'Yes,' I glared back, 'and now the boy who somehow managed to become very attractive in 3 months.' Noticing her expression I hurried on, 'I still think he's a pig and I'm with you on never going near him or his friends, all I'm saying is he's become _very_ easy on the eyes.'

Niamh suddenly blushed, 'Well, I mean, not ALL of his friends are so bad…I mean Alex isn't that terrible…' She trailed off, her face giving an enthusiastic shoot at impersonating a tomato.

I blinked a few times, before slowly speaking, 'You like Suarez?' Disbelief seeping into my tone. Niamh just avoided my gaze looking at everyone and everything that wasn't me. All was quite for a few moments until, 'OH MY GOD! You…like…Suarez!' Now I had the wide eyes.

'Psh, psh, nooooo…oh look that person needs help.' Niamh stuttered out before racing over to the opposite side of the store.

I smiled after, not noticing as a thoroughly disgruntled Jamie stomped over to me. I guess that mother really couldn't grasp the difference.

'You know how they say old age makes you senile?' Jamie grumbled to me, a slight tilt of my eyebrow was all she needed to continue, 'Well I'm forced to agree when I have a woman standing there saying "but they're both about vampires so what's the difference?"'

I merely grunted in reply, causing Jamie to turn to me again, 'What are you smiling about?'

Not looking away from Niamh I said, 'After work we need to go to Starbucks, Smeev has some explaining to do.'

**A/N: Soooo terrible? Okay? Please be nice it's my first story=D**


	3. What does that mean!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones you recognize outiside of this story, all the rest are property of themsleves_

Before the Cameras

A week later it was the 1st of September. As if school starting again isn't depressing enough they add in getting up at SIX AM! My brain doesn't function before noon on a good day. So I took the sensible approach of whacking my alarm into silence, only to get abruptly thrown out of my bed 5 minutes later by my mother and pushed into the bathroom. By half six I wash showered, dressed, caffeinated, pissed off at the date (why it couldn't magically stay the 31st of August I do not know) and grumbling quietly to myself in Finns car as he talked _loudly_ to Robert.

'Why's Katy hung over?' Jamie asked, 5 seconds after I stumbled into homeroom, clutching my head and glaring at everyone in my line of sight.

'Because,' I muttered, as we slid into our seats (or in my case stumbled), 'I've been forced into action at such an ungodly hour.'

Normally I think myself lucky to have homeroom with all 4 of my best friends; Jamie, Niamh, Robert and Finn…now is not one of those times.

'ARE YOU AWAKE NOW KATY?' they yelled simultaneously into my ears.

'Ahhhhh!' I fell out of my seat in surprise.

'There, now you're awake.' Bob said, smiling innocently at me.

'Thanks.' Even I heard the sarcasm dripping from that statement, 'Wait, where's Niamh?'

'Last I saw she was with Suarez, by his locker.' Bob disclosed nonchalantly as he fiddled with Finns mp3.

I turned to smirk at Jamie, '5 bucks. Told you she'd be all over him before 1st period.'

Begrudgingly she handed over the money, 'Damn her lack of self control!'

'Hey don't blame Neevy, blame her rapid teenage hormones.'

'Whose hormones?' Niamh had finally arrived to catch the tail end of our conversation…with a very dreamy expression on her face. Without even looking I could feel the grin spread across Jamie's face. This will be fun.

'Jamie does Niamh seem different to you?' I smirked at Niamh who just looked confused.

'Why yes Kaitlyn I believe she does.' Jamie feigned wide eyed surprise. 'Do you think it's a new haircut?'

'Hm, no, no that's not it.' Putting my hand under my chin I squinted at my auburn haired friend.

Finn and Bob catching on decided to play along.

'There's a glow around her.' Finn added in mock seriousness.

'Really I'd call it an aura.' Bob put in, frowning.

'Yes, that's it,' I agreed, 'Smeev over here has the glow of _young love_.'

Finally catching on to what we were doing Niamh sat down and glared at us in turn, which of course we ignored in favor of merciless teasing and as we talked the timetables were handed around the room.

Jamie gasped, 'How'd you figure that Knox?'

'Elementary, my dear Henderson,' I leaned back in my chair placing a rolled up piece of paper I'd made look like a cigarette in my mouth (cause I'm weird like that), 'One could deduce such a notion by the shameless flirting Miss Daly partook in with a Mr. Alex Suarez before homeroom today…that and the drool still sitting round her mouth.'

With that we fell about laughing, 'You guys suck.' Niamh muttered as she handed each of us our timetables.

I merely smiled and looked down at the paper

_7:00-Homeroom, Mr. Sullivan, Room 8_

_7:15- English, Mr. Barns, Room 2_

_8:15- Biology, Mrs. Cooper, Science room 4_

_9:15- Break_

_9:30- Spanish, Miss Tully, Room 12_

_10:30- Physical Education, Mrs. Carr, changing room 3_

_11:30- Lunch_

_12:10- Learning for Life and Work, Miss Sanders, Room 9_

_12:30- Art/Photography- Mr. Danes, Room 6_

_School ends at 1:30_

Suddenly my page was snatched away from me and I turned to my right to see Jamie surrounded by each of our timetables.

'So we all have English and LLW together. We have P.E at the same time but, you know, they split it boys in one class, girls in another, so we don't really. Oh me, Finn and Katy are in the same Spanish class while Bobs in computers and Niamhs in Home Ec. Then we're all in different biology classes and while you're all taking government, Katy and I shall be creating works of art in…art.'

The surprising thing is she managed to say all that in one breath, though she was turning an interesting color of pink near the close.

'Riiight,' Finn said as the bell went, 'Let's get to English.' And with that he scooped up his bag and walked out.

The halls were much the same as any school after the summer. People were either hyper with school spirit, drearily walking along in a sleep induced haze (like me) or expressing their seeing their friends far too loudly…and somehow these people were always right beside my ear.

'It their voices get any shriller they'll be reaching notes only dogs can hear.' I murmured to Jamie as we walked past a group of overly excited cheerleaders (how cliché).

After giving a lady like snort she turned into the door for our first class. Each desk had a piece of paper with a name on it.

'Great, assigned seating.' Finn sighed, as we went to our various seats around the room.

I got lucky with a place at the back and soon the whole room was filled bar 5 seats. Including one to my left and one at the front of the room to Jamie's right.

'Well,' Mr. Barns said, squinting round the room (he's basically blind yet refuses to wear his classes the majority of the time.), 'Looks like we're all here…'

Just as he finished the door swung open and in sauntered, who else, Gabe Saporta, accompanied by his bff, Pete Wentz and Ryland, Patrick and William. Oh look Jamie just started fixing her hair. The boys muttered some sort of an apology to the teacher before attempting to find their seats. Will apparently is situated in the vacant seat next to Jamie. Now I'm suspicious as to whether she bribed the teacher. Smiling at my own joke I looked around again. All the seats were filled…except for the one beside me. Turning towards the front a horrible realization occurred to me; Saporta was the only one still standing.

_YAY!' *happy dance*._

I quickly gagged the irritating teenage girl inside me. Hormones suck. All that matters to them is a pretty face. Well you can get over it, I refuse to go near him so ha...dear lord I'm developing a split personality. Well I always knew I would crack one day, it's just another reason to hate Saporta. He pushed me over the edge.

In the time it took me to have my mental breakdown, Gabe had walked down the aisle and taken his seat. I spent the next 15 minutes ignoring him smirking as he looked at me, the 40 minutes after that pretending he wasn't giving me a look that clearly said he was trying to figure me out (waste of time there mate) and then just as I thought I was getting out scoot free, Mr. Barns has to try and be cool.

'Since it's the first day back why don't you take the last 5 minutes to catch up?' And then he had the nerve to smile like he'd done me a favor!

'What did Barns do to warrant one of your death glares bonito, I thought those were reserved for me?' The amused voice of Gabe whispered, dangerously close to my ear. Turning my head I realized why. To get any closer to me we'd have to be joined together at the forehead.

Pulling back I smiled sarcastically at him (and my heart was only beating that fast because he startled me earlier…no other reason), 'my glares are of an equal opportunity kind…and what does that mean!?' I added on at the end.

He just blinked at me a few times before he burst laughing, 'Figure it out miel.' He flashed me his trademark drool worthy smile, just as the bell went. Before I had time to shout at him for being cryptic he'd gathered up his books and met his friends at the door.

'This year's already turning out great isn't?' Jamie sighed out happily, when I met the others at the door, watching the retreating form of William Beckett.

I followed her gaze; Beckett had one hand on Gabe's shoulder listening intently as he told him some story. most likely about his latest 'target'. Suddenly he turned around and looked straight at me, and then Gabe, then back to me and a small amused smile grew on his face. Oh no.

'Great isn't exactly the word I'd use…' I trailed of as I walked with the others towards my Biology class. I hope that smile doesn't mean what I think it means.

**A/N: Well there's chapter 2...so good? okay? bad? terrible?**


	4. Purity what?

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones you recognize outiside of this story, all the rest are property of themsleves_

Before the Cameras

The whole table jumped when I slammed my tray down and allowed my head to follow.

'What's up with you Knox?' Jamie eyed me warily.

'I hate Spanish.' I mumbled from my place between my arms.

I didn't even need to look up to know they were sharing some very confused look.

'Okay…why?' Finn asked

'Guess who sits behind me.' I sang at them

1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and…

'Hahahahahaha! Oh my God that's hilarious!' Jamie and Niamh rolled around gasping for breath.

'What is?' Bob was now sulking like a small child for being left out of the joke. My friends are so mature.

'Sa…Saporta!' Jello managed to choke out before lapsing into laughter…again.

'This isn't funny! It's like the teacher's have some bet going on. Who can make Kaitlyn Knox commit suicide the fastest? Call themselves educators.' I trailed off into angry mumbling.

Niamh rolled her eyes at me, 'What happened drama queen?'

Glaring I said, 'The horrid tale started in Spanish…'

'Right, right that's great but we just want the cliff notes version.' Jamie smirked.

'Fiiiiine. Basically Saporta sits behind me in Spanish and Miss Tully hates me and is making me sit there all year and now I want to wallow with ice-cream.' I pouted, 'Ice-cream wouldn't have wanted the cliff note version.' I glared at them.

'Ice-cream also wouldn't complain when you suddenly started eating it. It's one of the many differences we have with your inanimate best friend.' Finn drawled out while attempting to figure out if his lunch was edible or not.

Huffing I turned to Jamie for support only to find she was no where to be seen. Whipping my head around the room I eventually spotted her a few tables ahead of us to the right. Interestingly enough she was sitting on Becketts' knee.

'Damn she works _fast_.' Niamh muttered.

'And now she'll have an STD.' I added popping a strawberry in my mouth.

'Oh how so?' Bob lifted a brow.

As I went to reply I noticed Saporta staring at us…well me. Clearly he'd heard what we we're saying.

'Saporta was in that lap before her.' With that I picked up my bag and walked out. The last sound I heard was the gasping laugh of a certain someone echoing throughout the room.

Not 10 minutes later I found myself squeezed between Niamh and Jamie at a desk with Finn and Robert behind us, awaiting the arrival of our LLW teacher to tell us how we'd have our time wasted this year.

To say the least I was not in a good mood. I apparently just could not escape Gabe and his little group of followers today because they were in this class as well. I'm really beginning to believe that bet is real. I should have this formally investigated.

'Alright class,' Miss Sanders called far too enthusiastically from the front, 'Today were going to do something fun!'

A wave of groans rippled between us. Anything _fun_ in a Sex Ed class can only lead to embarrassment and awkwardness.

'Hey now,' She mock-pouted, 'It will be. Today you're all going to take…an online purity test!' Insert jazz-hands here.

Annnnd cue a mixture of smug smirks, disbelieving laughs and terrified paling of faces.

'Miss, I don't think everyone would be comfortable displaying their…' Jamie fumbled for the right description.

'Illustrious sex life?' I offered.

'Yeah that, to everyone they know.' I watched Gabe whisper something to William who proceeded to roll his eyes and smack him on the arm. Saporta only laughed, I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and seeing he had my attention he winked. Well that made me turn my attention back to the educator pretty quickly.

'No one can find out your results unless you tell them I just thought it was better than describing, in detail, the various rashes STDs can give you.' Sanders smirked evilly (see my teachers _are_ vindictive), 'But if you'd rather do that…'

'NO!' We collectively shouted, racing out of our seats to the computers.

'That's what I thought.' She is far too smug right now, I thought, as I waited for my computer to switch on.

As we sat in Finns car later Niamh brought up the test. I'm surprised my gossipy friends lasted this long.

'So what did you all get?' She grinned, 'I was at 67. I'm more pure than I am dirty bitches.' She laughed.

Rolling my eyes I turned the radio on, '62.' I relented.

'59 honestly thought it'd be worse.' Jamie said with wide eyed surprise making the rest of us laugh.

'Meh 60,' Bob shrugged. We all turned to Finn who blushed and refused to meet anyone's eyes as he drove out of the lot.

'Ahem, Finnegan were waiting.' Jamie said.

'If the color of your face is anything to go by this should be good. Do we need to whore you out or send you to a bible class?' I smirked.

Finn just glared at us, 'Nope not telling.'

'But how are we gonna find out if you won't tell us?' Bob whined. He really hates not knowing things.

'Guess you won't.' Finn smiled, his face regaining a normal color.

Oh if only that had been true.

**A/N: Soooooo its been a while but here it is...sorry :/ anyway the putiry results are made up in my own mind. To me anything after 60% means you've lost the V card but i'm pretty sure that's not it in reality but ah well lol. The upcoming bit of the story line was slightly influenced by a Veronica Mars storyline so ya know :D peace out.**


End file.
